


F*ck. Marry. Kill.

by snowcake



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of “fuck, marry, kill” we should play “who would you live for, who would you die for, and who would you ever kill?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck. Marry. Kill.

**Who would you live for?**

There were moments in the Glade when Newt wanted to give up. He knew they were doomed, that there was no way out, that whoever put them there was just waiting for everyone to snap and start killing one another.

So there he was, inside the maze, on the highest part of where the ivy can reach. He looked down. The ground was far and it would hurt. He knew that. He knew it’ll hurt and it’ll hurt bad but what could be worse than growing slowly insane within a place where walls moved and creatures crept around just waiting to kill you?

He closed his eyes and released his grip on the ivy.

Gravity pulled on him fast but not fast enough. His thoughts were blank until an image of Alby popped up. The boy depended on him, they were best friends. Every night that Newt would break, Alby was there to hold him, make him remember that he’s not alone. Alby who kept a stern face when they lost the first Glader. Alby who lets everyone depend on him even when he doesn’t have to. Alby who’d probably lose his mind when he finds Newt dead in the maze.

And in that second before he hit the ground, Newt wished he hadn’t jumped.

 

**Who would you die for?**

Teresa knew that she’d hate him too if he did that to her. She’d hate him enough to stop talking to him and not care if he dies right before her eyes.

But she wished he didn’t feel like that.

The ceilings were crumbling and the floors cracked. They were only moments away from being crushed under the rubbles of the collapsing building. But they had to get to the Flat Trans.

She watched as Thomas and the others ran before her. She watched other Gladers’ bodies get buried in the debris. She knew they weren’t all going to make it through that wall.

The ground shook and lights flickered but her sight never faltered away from Thomas. She wanted to make sure he was safe. They needed to get to Paradise.

And then it happened.

She saw the ceiling crack. She anticipated its fall. So she pushed Thomas aside saying, “I only cared for-“

She went numb then the lights went out.

 

**Who would you ever kill?**

They didn’t know each other that well; but Thomas acted like they did. He’s known Newt his whole life, as far as he’s concerned, since he couldn’t remember anything before being sent up to the Glade.

Newt was nothing but nice and supportive of him. He was a great friend, a brother in the span of their time together. So, watching him beg for his life to be taken was a nightmare Thomas never dared to imagine having.

Thomas couldn’t do it. He couldn’t possibly pull that trigger. He wanted Newt to live. He wanted Newt to get better and they’ll live in Paradise for the rest of their lives because out of all of them, he deserved it the most. Out of all the Gladers, Newt deserved to feel free.

So, why him? Thomas thought, why did Newt have to be infected? Of all of them, why him?

The tears flowed from Newt’s eyes as his expression jumped between losing his mind and staying sane. He kept saying, “kill me” over and over and Thomas swore he’d never unhear it. He knew that those words and that tone would never leave him.

“Please, Tommy, please”

Thomas hoped that Newt would be in a better Paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on this post [http://marlbobro.tumblr.com/post/119698965966/instead-of-fuck-marry-kill-we-should-play-who]
> 
> I wrote this months ago but never really put it up anywhere like most of the things I write. Tweaked it a bit and bam here it is.


End file.
